Son las cosas de alcohol: ShinkuxSuigintou
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Songfic en el que Shinku y Suigintou se ponen de acuerdo en hacer el amor y no la guerra (XD), pero también están temerosas de que la pelea entre ellas nunca termine, y encuentran en la bebida la solución perfecta para ser amantes y nunca más enemigas. Oneshot con yuri.


**Advertencia:** La idea de este song-fic viene de un vídeo con el tema musical (a su vez paródico) _Son las cosas del alcohol_ , y de hecho así está el título, pues no tuve ideas para titularlo diferente. Rozen Maiden no me pertenece.

 **Son las cosas del alcohol: ShinkuxSuigintou**

Shinku y Suigintou estaban una vez más peleando en el famoso Juego de Alice, y como siempre que peleaban se hacían cuanto daño les fuese posible causarse entre sí, pero una vez más sin una clara ganadora. Shinku y Suigintou se halaban de los cabellos y se revolcaban en el suelo, desesperadas en terminar de una vez por todas con aquella eterna guerra entre ellas, pero acabaron completamente agotadas (ni siquiera podían ya tomar energía de sus médium) y estaban tendidas en el suelo. Ambas se preguntaban simultáneamente de qué manera podían poner punto final al hecho que no se podían ver sin matarse a madrazos, patadas, golpes y kung fu, y entonces vieron la única forma que existía para ello.

-No quiero pelear más contigo, Suigintou. Ya me he cansado de todo esto- dice con sinceridad Shinku sin moverse del frío suelo del campo N.

-Sí, yo también creo que estoy aburrida de esta pelea sin sentido- de manera increíble responde la muñeca albina sentándose con algo de dificultad-. Pero el problema es que mientras nos veamos no dejaremos de matarnos entre nosotras, y ya he decidido que no quiero eso.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para no volver a pelear cuando nos veamos otra vez?- pregunta Shinku de forma retórica.

Las dos muñecas meditan largamente la solución para ese problema de nunca acabar entre ellas, y como por arte de magia una respuesta llega a ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Shinku, tal vez...

-Sí, pero no sé si esto sea lo correcto...

Shinku y Suigintou no sabían qué demonios podían tener en la cabeza para concebir semejante idea, y más aún cuando ellas nunca habían pensado ni tenido algún arrebato mutuo más allá del de pelearse, pero de alguna manera sentían que debían acabar con esto, y vieron en aquello la solución.

No había nadie que pudiera verlas y menos interrumpirlas, afortunadamente, así que ambas se habían puesto de pie como pudieron y se acercaron, se miraban a los ojos muy nerviosas y tragaron grueso, muy grueso.

-Ojalá que esto valga la pena- dice Shinku con la cara empezando a enrojecer.

-Si esto no funciona o alguien nos descubre, te dejo a ti toda la culpa- contesta Suigintou igualmente roja.

Ambas muñecas se toman de los hombros y de una vez ponen en efecto su plan: se estaban besando, y así se quedan un rato mientras esperaban a que nada más ocurriera. Al separar su labios, una vez más se miran a los ojos, completamente sorprendidas.

-No me lo puedo creer. Me gustó...- dice Shinku y se queda con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Debo decir que no besas nada mal- acepta Suigintou cada vez más ruborizada-, pero aún no estoy segura de si esto sería suficiente para que nunca más nos peleemos, y es que incluso las parejas más unidas se pelean también.

-Lo sé- Shinku se pone a pensar un rato en qué más podrían hacer las dos para asegurar el fin de las peleas-. Este beso por sí solo no ayudará, al menos no para siempre. Tal vez haya alguna manera... Tal vez sea de ese modo.

Suigintou empieza a sentirse curiosa por la idea de Shinku, pero no tenía ni idea de qué efectos podría tener en ambas ese plan.

* * *

 **Residencia Sakurada**

( _Cantando:_ Shinku)

(Cantando: Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Hinaichigo, Kirakishou y Barasuishou)

Suiseiseki se levanta antes que todas las demás y decide hacer una ronda por la habitación para ver de qué manera molestaría a Hinaichigo, y justo cuando parecía que la había encontrado, la maleta de Shinku se abre, liberando un olor que llama la atención de la castaña.

-¿Qué es eso, Shinku? ¿Estuvieste tomando-desu?

 _Larailarala... Lalalala, larailarala_

-¿Me estás escuchando, Shinku?- Suiseiseki estaba confundida por la extraña actitud de la inglesa, y acaba abriendo al máximo sus ojos cuando ve a Suigintou salir de la maleta de Shinku- ¿Pero qué...? Es increíble, ¿Suigintou durmió anoche contigo-desu?

 _¡Laraaaaailalalalala! Lalarailalara_

-Me parece que Shinku ha perdido completamente la cabeza-desu.

 _Ding dong, ding dong, son las cosas del alcohol_

Como si fuera algo anunciado, Hinaichigo sale de su maleta, Kanaria entra en la habitación por la ventana y se aparecen al mismo tiempo Souseiseki, Kirakishou y Barasuishou entrando por la puerta. Ninguna estaba preparada para lo que seguía.

 _Estaba yo a Suigintou dándole sendo pescozón_

 _Y ella con una patada bien fuerte me retributó_

Ding dong, ding dong

 _Son las cosas del alcohol_

Shinku toma por la cintura a Suigintou y juntas salen de la maleta, mientras las otras muñecas se preguntaban porqué habían de pronto acompañado la canción improvisada de la inglesa.

Como si se tratara del fin del mundo (o así lo vieron Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki), Suigintou y Shinku empiezan a bailar y de vez en cuando intercambiaban un beso, y por el aroma a alcohol ya todas sabían que esas dos estaban bebidas, muy bebidas.

 _Y fue justo cuando después de tantas llaves de lucha libre_

 _Sus labios me robé y mi pasión le demostré_

Ding dong, ding dong

 _Son las cosas del alcohol_

 _Siempre pensé que con Suigintou me debía batir en combate_

 _Y resulta que ahora hasta bailamos_

 _Tanto en vertical como en horizontal_

 _Ding dong, ding dong, ¿será el alcohol?_

Cuando Shinku y Suigintou terminan de bailar y ya las otras Rozen Maiden (y Barasuishou) habían logrado superar aquella sorpresa, las dos eternas rivales se montan en la cama vacía de Jun (vacía quién sabe porqué) y se cubren con la sábanas. Cabe decir que las demás muñecas estaban escandalizadas, y Suiseiseki tiene que taparle los ojos a Hinaichigo.

-¿Qué creen que hacen, par de cochinotas-kashira?- interviene Kanaria más roja que la sangre.

-Vamos a hacer bebes- responde Suigintou de manera simple y luego vuelve a desaparecer debajo de las sábanas.

-Entonces deberían buscarse un hotel-kashira.

-Qué loco es todo esto- Barasuishou había venido para pelear en el juego de Alice, pero acabó olvidando aquello por la impresión.

 _Ding dong, ding dong, nos da igual si nos ven_

 _A Suigintou le gusta la acción ruda_

 _A mí me gusta el modo gentil y lento_

 _Pero no por eso pelearemos_

 _Alternamos y bebemos alcohol_

Ding dong, ding dong

Hinaichigo forcejeaba para ver qué hacían Shinku y Suigintou, pero a como diera lugar Suiseiseki no se lo permitía, y por su parte las otras muñecas estaban completamente consternadas, preguntándose una vez más qué fue lo que les pasó a Shinku y Suigintou para sufrir semejante cambio, y por un momento agradecían que ni Jun ni Nori se habían acercado, porque lo que estaban viendo definitivamente no era apto para menores.

 _Suigintou es muy pervertida_

 _Yo soy recatada más bien_

 _Pero si algo nos une_

 _Es nuestra nueva afición por el alcohol_

Ding dong, ding dong

 _Son las cosas del alcohol_

-¡Te amo, Suigintou!- escuchaban que decía la rubia debajo de las sábanas.

-¡Yo también me amo a mí, Shinku!- a las otras muñecas les parecía esa respuesta como un chiste de mal gusto.

-Mejor nos vamos, ya no nos van a escuchar- opina Souseiseki con la cara totalmente roja después de tanto rato viendo a las dos nuevas novias.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 _Ya cuando nos despertamos peor no pudimos empezar_

 _Ya Suigintou y yo nos estábamos peleando otra vez_

Shinku y Suigintou se pelean desnudas sobe la cama de Jun (quien seguía sin aparecer, a saber porqué), y cuando se caen encuentran la botella de alcohol que compartían. Extrañamente estaban otra vez todas las demás muñecas viendo esa escena, y Suiseiseki le tapa otra vez los ojos a la muñeca fresa.

-Mejor volvamos a beber, Suigintou. Así nos irá mejor.

-Sí, tienes razón, cariño.

 _Desde hace poco nos amamos_

 _Pero nuestros cuerpos no se han dado cuenta aún_

 _Así que mientras nos acostumbramos_

 _Nos atragantaremos en alcohol_

Ding dong, ding dong

 _Son las cosas del alcohol_

Otra vez ebrias, Shinku y Suigintou se abrazan y funden sus labios en un apasionado beso, ignorando a todas luces el hecho de que estaban desnudas, y luego se separarse, Suigintou saca de la maleta de Shinku un anillo sencillo y se lo pone en e dedo a la inglesa. Todas captaron claramente lo que eso significaba.

-Vamos a casarnos, Shinku.

-Si es posible que sea ahora mismo- Shinku se vuelve a besar con Suigintou.

-Esas dos sí que avanzan rápido-desu- opina Suiseiseki olvidando a Hinaichigo por un momento.

-Sí, pero no podemos hacer nada- Souseiseki niega con la cabeza, al igual que Kanaria y Kirakishou.

-¿Para esto es que ahora tengo cuerpo y puedo salir?- Kirakishou da media vuelta y se regresa a su campo N, pero el llamado del desayuno la hace cambiar de idea.

Ya a las demás muñecas les dejó de importar el extraño amorío entre Shinku y Suigintou, sólo bajaron a comer (Nori incluso invitó a quedarse a Kirakishou y a Barasuishou cuando las ve que se les hacía agua la boca), y a mitad del desayuno explica que Jun se había quedado en casa de Tomoe para estudiar (ya estaba explicada la ausencia del chico, aunque Suiseiseki no se creía eso de "estudiar" de parte de Jun). Shinku y Suigintou le anuncian a Nori que querían casarse esa misma tarde, y en ese momento la humana corre por todos lados, haciendo que las otras muñecas se preguntaran porque mostraba más apuro que sorpresa. En fin, lo que pasó es que dicha boda se llevó a cabo, y nuevamente la habitación de Jun iba a ser usado como el hotel privado de las dos amantes, por lo que Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki mudaron esa noche sus maletas a la habitación de Nori para así no tener que escuchar nada de la noche de bodas.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Creen que el fic fue muy rápido? Yo me siento conforme, porque si no fuera así no lo habría subido XD. Un saludo fans, y en cuanto al JunxKira que me pidió Setsuna, te digo que acepto la propuesta, pero tardaré un poco en hacerlo, así que agradezco tu paciencia y tu observación cuando ya esté :D. Ya estoy en 99 fics, uno más y tengo listo el cambio en mi perfil para llevar mis fics a facebook, más detalles lo tendrán cuando modifique mi profile el día 18 de octubre, en caso de que les interese.

Hasta otra


End file.
